Switch them Off
by Beepbeep24
Summary: Zeke has a life-changing decision to make: switch off the machines that are keeping Rachel alive, or watch her suffer and slowly die. What consequences does his decision create? ZekexTaylah. T to be safe


**I do not own Neighbours. Enjoy!!! And plz review!!!**

Taylah peeked inside Zeke's room. He was there, his legs up on the bed, and he was hugging his knees to his chest. Tears were falling rapidly, but he was making no noise.

On his bed were pictures of him and Rachel together.

He didn't notice Taylah. Tay walked in slowly so as not to scare her boyfriend. Zeke looked up as she walked in, but he didn't say anything. Taylah went over to the bed, sat next to Zeke, and pulled him towards her softly. She wrapped her arms around him, and let him cry into her shoulder.

"She's not gone yet, Zeke," was all Taylah could manage as she watched Zeke fall apart. He sobbed uncontrollably, and shook too. Tay held him close, and didn't speak anymore. Zeke knew that she was there for him, and he was grateful.

_______________________________________________________

Susan and Karl walked into Zeke's room late that night. Tay had fallen asleep on Zeke's lap, but Zeke was still wide awake.

"How are you, love?" Susan whispered, so as not to wake Taylah.

Zeke shook his head, and let a few more tears fall. He controlled himself before he fell apart again. Karl sighed.

"I know that you're not going to really want to talk about this yet, Zeke, but we have to. Come on," Karl said, as he gestured towards the door.

Zeke took a last look at the pictures, before carefully placing Tay's head onto his pillow. He walked slowly out and took a seat at the dining room table.

"You know what we're here to talk about, Zeke. What's your decision?"

Zeke took deep breaths, and then lost control.

"This isn't fair!" he sobbed. "Why should I have to do this? I can't believe it! It isn't fair!"

Susan touched his shoulder, and began to cry too.

"No one's saying its fair, Zeke. We know how horrible this must be for you. But you must make a decision. The sooner you come to a decision, the better," Karl said softly. "We love you, Zeke. And so does Rachel. She needs you to make a decision."

"Is she suffering? Is there any chance of her survival if we do turn off the machines? What's going to happen to her?"

Karl blinked back tears.

"At the moment, her major organs are beginning to shut down. Zeke, she is going to die. It's just a matter of time now; whichever decision you make will only prolong or speed up her passing. I know that that's a hard concept to think about, but we really need a decision by the morning, okay?"

Zeke nodded. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Why should he have to go through so many tragedies? His parents are both dead, and now his sister. Zeke doesn't even have any contact with Katya, so really all his real family is gone.

Zeke stumbled off to his bedroom, where he stayed awake all night.

___________________________________________________________

Taylah woke up. Zeke was staring at her, holding her hand. His eyes were dry. Tay sat up, and still Zeke just looked at her.

"I love you," he said softly. He bowed his head. "I'm going to turn the machines off...she suffering...I have to...she's going to die..." he said in between sudden sobs.

Taylah let a couple of tears fall. She'd miss Rachel so much. Tay couldn't even imagine how Zeke was feeling.

"I love you, Zeke. And if you believe that you're doing the right thing, then I'm there with you. I trust you," she whispered.

Zeke smiled softly. "I remember that one day Rach told me that she'd always die first, because then she could watch over me if mum and dad were busy with some "angel in the clouds thing". We both laughed then, but I hope she's right. I hope she looks after me, because I have no idea what I'm going to do without her."

His subtle smile turned suddenly. Tay held her boyfriend tight as he wept over the loss of his family.

From the door, Ringo was watching it all. He had left Zeke to sleep by himself in the room...give him some space...and so Ringo had spent the night at Donna's. He sighed. Rachel's machines were going to be switched off; she'd be gone forever.

_________________________________________________________________________

Later that morning, after Zeke had told Karl and Susan his decision, they went to the hospital. They wore black, Karl, Susan, Zeke and Libby.

No one else came. It was sort of a private moment. The rest could go and see Rachel after the family.

The doctor, with one movement, turned the machines off. Rachel died almost immediately. Zeke fell to the floor in tears, and Susan, Karl and Libby wept alongside him. They stayed there for a while, and then let Zeke have some time with Rachel himself to say his last good bye.

"Rachel - I-I-can't think of-of life without you!" he sobbed. "I love you-you so m-much! I'm so, so so-sorry for doing this to y-you, but y-you were suff-suffering!!! Rachel!"

Zeke held onto Rachel's hand for quite a while, until he had to go outside so that doctors could prepare her body.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, tears in his eyes.

No one tried to stop him. They knew that if Zeke needed air, he should get it at a time like this.

They shouldn't have let him go, however, and it was lucky that Ringo, Dec and Taylor were there to follow him, suspicious of where Zeke would want to go besides the hospital...

**Ooooooooooohh...where is Zeke going?????? Find out in the next chapter, which is almost finished already**


End file.
